Talk:Anguish
OOOOOOOH BOIIIII WHAT IS DIS???? AM I FINALLY GOING TO BE CAUGHT UP ON A STORY???? AM I FINALLY GOING TO BE ABLE TO EAGERLY WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER TO COME???? Boi u betcha. This is the last chapter left for me to read until you post a new one and I am hype af, I've had a ton of fun reading Anguish and I look forward to seeing how the rest of it goes down. Also that's exactly me, having no clue what I'm doing but going with it anyway, iconic. What a great way to start off our celebration of me finally catching up, a dream of everyone dead af in gruesome af ways. :D Great, first a bad dream and now we got otp drama. ;-; Omg lmao Shiomi, thank you I need at least one more iconic embarrassing scene before the tragedy begins. Pls Kenny, for just one fun af scene where I can enjoy the humor, please don't bring in tragic things. Just one. DX And now Nakata has changed the subject completely, gdi Kenny. DX Honestly, I wouldn't blame them for practicing to do something like that lol Oh gawd, I didn't need this emotional looking back on who has been lost. ;-; Guess this scene is probably made to mark the beginning of the end so rip my feelings. Lmao poor monny just wants to be loved. DX Okay but for some reason when I was reading this scene of Monny telling them about the traitor, I got a bad feeling about Azama and I don't like it gurl don't tell me it be u. I don't even know why I got it lmao but it does put the idea in my head that she could be the traitor in order to make sure her mother gets cared for while she is stuck there??? :O Would explain why she's ur fave to write lmao because she the traitor! Oh nu Nakata pls, don't lose control gurl u've done so well, control the bloodlust!!!! THIS IS WHERE IT FALLS APART, I DIDN'T ASK FOR THIS!!!! ;-; Omg despite the emotional tragedy that this scene is I can't help but chuckle at "dude she's a professional killer!" . ;-; When u get so farrrrr but it doesssnntttt matttter. DX This is just chaos, fighting is happening with weapons involved, keys are missing, otps are a mess but protective omg, my heart can't handle dis lmao When people are literally trying to murder them but the otp still act otp u know they be a strong otp. Oooooh he calling out that he was the one with the most lost memories, honestly I could imagine it being like a traitor without knowing somehow? and Ken is around a lot of places but I doubt it. Maybe the traitor not knowing they are the traitor is me just wishfully thinking lmao. Oh shit Rai about to lock him up somewhere and make sure he don't do anything lmao Rai pls don't, our protagonist needs to be around when shit happens!!! I don't like where this emotional breaking is going. Pls. ;-; Lmao gotta love when a big decision like that is interrupted anyway. Wait wtf boi what is in that water, what is happening and what is Rai doing WHAT IS EVEN GOING ON!!! DX Well this chapter was an absolute roller coaster of emotions so I guess I got that roller coaster I was looking for lmao. Gawd, of course the last chapter I have to binge-read is like the biggest cliffhanger yet, wow. Thank u for ruining my life fitz. I did enjoy it tho, apparently I'm a sucker for pain when it comes to this story gawd and there is so much chaos going on I don't even know what to predict anymore. I do no longer think that Nakata is the traitor though, maybe she is just playing the act in order to not be suspect but I feel like the traitor wouldn't put themselves in the position that she has of risking being the blackened, you know? Unless if its like, she kills Ken who is not the traitor but then she gets executed and then the traitor is dead so they can leave? idk this is what I mean, I can't properly predict what is going to happen and it's honestly really exciting. I also really have no clue on who to predict is going to die since I think you mentioned that an investigation of a murder happens next chapter??? Inb4 it is Ken and Rai has killed him, the plot twist. @.@ Nah, my prediction is still on Satoshi mainly tbh but I also think it could be Tomori, those two are my main predictions. Trying to protect Ken? sounds like something that would cause someone to die (if not more than one lmao I keep forgetting you can kill more than one) but I do feel like it's gonna be Satoshi and maybe Shiomi is the one who kills him? I mean Shiomi is showing some signs of snapping or being desperate I guess so maybe. Azama is still my prediction on being the traitor now, gurl I got a bad feeling out of nowhere and I gotta trust my gut on it. I still love them all tho, even if they're going to be fighting eachother, momma still loves her children. ;-; Also boi u better start writing this again soon, the pressure is on now to write more!!! I'll also be writing again very soon once TLOH is set up so boi we're about to make an iconic pair with writing and reading. You can do it!